


A New Years to Remember

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself on the dance floor at the Rooks New Years party, you get to meet a side of Evie you didn't know existed. And frankly, you quite like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Years to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A modern!AU New Years story because how could I not?
> 
> Askidf on Tumblr asked if I could write a fic with a jealous possessive Evie. This turned out harder than I thought so I did my best trying to make that happen!

The party was in full swing when you arrived. The Hideout was full of Rooks from across London, some you haven't even seen before. Some greeted you right away raising glasses and cheering, you nodded in approval and weaselled your way through the crowd. You found the person you were looking for by the bar chatting away with her brother, Mr. Green and Ned Wynert.

As much as you wanted to wrap your arms around the woman you restrained yourself knowing that only Jacob officially knew about the two of you. You figured that Ned would too considering his relationship with the other Frye but didn't raise conclusions. Her back was to you and she wore a well fitting dress that made her ass look fantastic. You had a strong feeling she wore it to drive you crazy, knowing you couldn't touch her until after you were in the confines of her bedroom upstairs.

You approached the group with a smile. "Nice dress, Evie. Trying to impress someone?" You asked coyly.

She didn't have time to respond before Jacob cheered and hugged you tightly. Clearly drunk already. He reached over Ned to the bar and tapped it loudly to get the attention of the bar keep. 

"Another pint over here, lad!" He shouted to the man before draping his arm lazily across Ned's thin frame.

"Good to see you too, Jacob." You laughed. "And the lot of you." You nodded to Ned and Greenie.

"What took you so long, I expected you here an hour ago." Evie asked slight worry in her eyes.

"A lead your brother had me on took longer than I expected." You told her giving a slight glare and the oblivious Jacob who was talking quietly with Ned.

At the sound of your tone he looked up and smirked. He opened his big mouth to retort but a pint was sat down by his hand. With glee he handed it to you. "Cheers, Rookie. To love, life and good beer!" The rest of them joined in as well and you all cheered happily. 

It was New Years for Christ's sakes and after the year you all had, why not have a little fun? You were about three pints into the night when Jacob mentioned dancing. You giggled and watched as he tried to convince Ned to join him. 

"Well if you won't dance with me," Jacob huffed. He hooked your elbow and stuck his tongue out at Him. "Rookie will! Come with us Greenie, I know you want to join!"

Next thing you know you were being pulled away with Evie grabbing your drink before you spilt it, laughing at your pleading face. You grabbed Mr. Green's hand and pulled him with you as he laughed. You hadn't spent much time with the man but you did know he was logical and kind hearted. And as you just found out, fond of dancing.

As most dance floors, everyone was in close proximity and you, sashaying their hips and moving their hands in the time with the beat of the music. Jacob kept you close, practically grinding against you while you took Greenie's hands and lead him into the fast paced club music that was playing.

When the song ended, a new one immediately started and someone whisked Henry away to dance with him not too far away. You turned to Jacob and he took your hips and held you close.

"They're missing out, party poopers!" He frowned and eyed Evie and Ned who were leaning against the bar watching the two of you with bemused grins. You laughed and put your hands on his arms gliding with him causing stares from some of the other Rooks. No doubt starting rumours between the two of you. Too bad it was the wrong Frye.

Half way through the song, someone joined the two of you and you leaned against the tall woman getting a whoop from Jacob as he quickly found another dance partner. Too wrapped up in the music, your head swimming with alcohol, the night was turning out to be a good one. The song ended and you went to turn to face your partner but saw Evie standing beside you holding out a polite hand.

You gladly took it remembering to smile in thanks at the woman who you were dancing with. She looked a little put out but you couldn't be bothered to care at the moment.

"Came to dance with me?" You asked flirtatiously.

She pulled you close and started to dance like she did it regularly at all the clubs and pubs. You went with the flow happy to have her displaying a little bit of affection even it wasn't in the romantic way.

You both had discussed it, with what she did for a living, having a weakness wasn't one you proudly displayed on your sleeve, so the conclusion of it all was to keep your relationship quiet. You were glad it wasn't some unlaying homophobic reason because you had been there done that and didn't wish to do so again. Despite you being fine with the situation, you did want to hold her hand and kiss her cheek in public. Evie knew this and frequently apologized for it when the two of you were snuggled on the couch watching movies.

You were blaming it on how drunk you were, and how drunk Evie was by how close you were. A great deal closer than yourself and Greenie, and with the woman. And noticeably more intimate than how you were with Jacob.

Evie's hand trailed its way across your hip and around your lower back keeping you close while her other one was placed on your hip, soft fingers finding the sliver of skin between your shirt and trousers. Looking up into her face, you saw she was looking firmly around to using her scary expression that rivalled on "Bitch Face" level of unapproachable.

You weaselled one of your hands from her hips up to her shoulder pulling her closer for you to whisper in her ear. "You weren't fond of that woman?" You teased.

"I didn't like the way she put her hands on you." Evie admitted softly, voice lower than normal.

"Like how you are right now?" You guessed.

"Precisely." She nodded surely. "They aren't hers to touch like that."

The song ended and Evie pulled away keeping your hands interlocked as she took you away from wanting eyes. You meet again with Ned who was having a grand time babbling about trains to some unsuspecting Rook. They had moved seats into a quieter corner of the room. You watched as his eye brow went up at the sight of your hands together. Not in a surprised way, but in a curious way.

"Leave the poor man alone, Wynert." Evie said as you both approached.

"And I thought you didn't dance." He retorted, giving time for the Rook to sneak away.

"She's quite the phenomenal dancer." You laughed.

"Only when I need to be. I'll go get us drinks." Evie replied quickly and let your hand go.

You watched her go, looking at her arse like a randy old man. You couldn't help yourself with Evie, everything about her was perfect. Ned laughed and you turned to him to find out what was so funny.

"She watches you go the same way." He noted. "You probably stalk towards her the same too."

Your brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Yankee?"

"With that woman on the dance floor, she got to you so fast I thought she would push over some people." He explained.

You grinned at the response realizing why Evie did what she did. You looked for her at the bar. She stood tall talking to the bar tender with purpose. You narrowly looked away when she looked to you and Ned making sure the two of you weren't getting into any trouble.

"I've got a green eyed monster on my hands." You smiled at Ned. Even the usually grumpy looking man cracked a smile at that and nodded in agreement. "Does Jacob get that way?"

"He's usually the one running around with pretty girls, and boys for that matter. But I know he's going crawling into my window at god knows what hour at the end of it all." He said the last part a little bitterly which you didn't blame him for. Evie still did it and every time you almost pee yourself.

The lady in question came back carrying three pints. You all clinked glasses merrily and nothing else was said about Evie's little spout of jealousy. You weren't sure if Ned could see but Evie's arm was slung around your waist, keeping you close and also letting others know not to come and ask you to dance. You didn't say anything because you secretly enjoyed it.

You had a glass halfway to your lips when it was snatched away by some bloke with large hands. You turned, ready to stand and fight the arsehole but his hand on your shoulder stopped you. Looking up it was Jacob finishing off your pint. He was slightly sweaty from dancing, and you could see Greenie behind him in the same state. They joined the group, Henry quieter while Jacob pulled a chair out to sit on it backwards, maniac grin on his face.

"Saw your dance moves sister." He winked knowing what she was up to.

"You stole my pint." You frowned childishly at him before Evie could speak. He chuckled and patted your head.

"There there Rookie." He patronized you, making the others laugh at the exchange.

Closer and closer the hands on the clock got to the top. And more and more the party raged on. A full force of rowdy Rooks celebrating the year past and hopes for the future. Evie didn't leave your side the entire night. She barely touched you outside of the friendly hand on the shoulder or other neutral gestures, but the look she gave those who attempted to look at you was amusing. You made note not to make her jealous again because instead of having a care free time like the rest of the crowd, she was distracted by everyone else. Although, maybe you would make her jealous again, because you did love the low possessive voice she had.

Next thing you knew, a countdown started. It was only ten seconds but it felt like a long time.

One... The whole group finished their pints.

Two... Jacob rounded Greenie into a bear hug with a sloppy drunken kiss on the cheek.

Three... Evie repeated what her brother did to Greenie.

Four... Evie hugged Ned and got one in return.

Five... You wished Henry a marvellous new year

Six... You patted Ned on the back cheerily jostling him slightly.

Seven... You watched your group of friends laugh with each other.

Eight... The twins embraced each other, holding their gauntlets against each other's like some secret handshake.

Nine... You saw Jacob pull Ned in for a kiss, too excited to wait another second.

Ten... Happy New Year. The eruption of cheering people in the room could probably be heard by half of London.

Evie took your arm and spun you around to face her, hands so quick you then found them on your face pulling you in for a kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed, hands reaching for her hips. The world faded out, and it was just yourself and Evie in an empty room. You deepened the kiss and she allowed it to happen, smiling against your lips. The only thought in your head was how perfect she was.

You broke apart and reality came back. You heard Ned laughing and Jacob whooping for you both to continue. And a grateful sigh that sounded like "finally" from Henry.

Your eyes didn't waver from hers, her smile matching yours. "What happened to being a secret?"

"I don't care anymore." She mumbled against your lips. 

If it was possible your smile grew wider. "Happy New Year, lovie."

"And one to you, darling." She replied simply before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a small Chistmas fic last night on my tumblr of these two. Check it out: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
